Sinead Starling
Sinead Starling used to be an Ekaterina and one of the Starling triplets. Along with her brothers, Ned and Ted, they formed Team Four for Grace's competition version of the 39 Clues hunt. She is friends with Amy and Dan, and it was revealed in Mission 11 that she and her siblings became Madrigals. As of The Medusa Plot she is living in Amy and Dan's guest house. She becomes very good friends with Amy in the second series. She also turns out to be Vesper Three, the mole. She has a passionate hatred for the Cahills because of what the clue hunt did to her brothers and plans to heal them with the serum. Appearance As mentioned in the book, she wears preppy clothes, like khakis, button-downs, and loafers. She wears her auburn hair in a ponytail and has freckles. According to Dan, the triplets look like "part of a cloned Ivy League lacrosse team." Also, in The Medusa Plot, Dan says that she is "tall, strikingly pretty and brilliant." In A King's Ransom, it was mentioned that she had green eyes. In The Dead of Night, Jake Rosenbloom insulted Sinead, Ian, and Evan by calling them: the beauty contest winner (Sinead), the posh boy (Ian), and the geek (Evan). Overview ''The Maze of Bones In ''The Maze of Bones, the Starlings followed Amy and Dan Cahill to the Franklin Institute. Once Amy and Dan found the Clue, Sinead took a picture of it on her camera phone. Amy and Dan suspected that The Man in Black had set a bomb at the main entrance. Despite their warnings, the Starlings left through the main entrance. A sonic detonator blew up, and buried the Starlings under rubble. Since then, Ted could only see light and dark, Ned had huge headaches, and Sinead was left with scar tissue all over her body. They were hospitalized, and it took months for them to recover. Finally, when they got out of the hospital, they were grounded by their parents, causing them to be eliminated from the contest. Or so it is believed by the majority of the Clue hunters throughout most of the series... ''Into the Gauntlet In Book 10, the Starlings return - their first appearance is at the Globe, where they are dressed as ninjas and are sneaking around during a Romeo and Juliet play that Amy, Dan and Nellie, the Holts, the Kabras, Jonah Wizard, and Alistair Oh are also attending. It is shown that Sinead cares very much for her brothers' injuries from the Franklin Institute, she helped her brothers up until now. She makes an alliance with Alistair after they told him they had stolen Bae Oh's Clues (at first Alistair was not interested). They discovered the Shakespeare Clue and captured Dan but were stopped by Hamilton Holt. In the final part it is revealed that she only wants the serum to treat her brothers injuries and the only Clue she and her brothers knew was Zinc, which they stole from Bae Oh. Mission 11: Behind Enemy Lines In this mission, Ian Kabra, now a Madrigal, helps you along the way. At one point, Sinead starts yelling at him because there is no time left. This means Sinead is now a Madrigal. The Medusa Plot In this book she is living in Amy and Dan's guest house. She has also grown very close to Amy after the Clue hunt. When Amy and Dan go to Italy she stays behind at the Cahill Command Center with Ian and Evan. She also gives them a smoke bomb because she thinks that it might be useful against the Vespers (they later use it against an art thief). A King's Ransom In this book, Sinead is still at Amy and Dan's guest house. She stays behind at the Cahill Command Center helping Amy and Dan when they went to Lucerne, Switzerland to do what Vesper One wants. The Dead Of Night Sinead stays in the Command Center and arranges the fake passports for Amy and Dan, and identifies that the lizard comes from Argentina. She and Evan have a fight about Evan putting the lizard on the Message Board. Shatterproof Sinead is still working in the Cahill Command Center. She and Evan help Amy and Dan and Sinead tells them her suspicions about Ian as Vesper Three and the death of Erasmus and Luna Amato. Trust No One Evan finds out that she altered a photo of the hostages and changed the characteristics of the lizard, and that she is Vesper Three. She is also probably the narrarator in chapter two, where she is packing and getting ready to leave.She tries to block the signal in the car to prevent them from finding out that she is the mole,but she fails and Amy has enough time to read Evan's message.When Amy confronts her she says it's for her brothers, she wavers for a minute when she is reminded that her brother is a hostage.But then she says he won't be harmed and he will understand once she explains everything to him.Then when she compares Dan and Amy's relationship to nothing Amy kicks her and Sinead recovers and runs.When she is cornered she brings out her gun and threatens to shoot but Amy doesn't believe her and almost gets shot,but gets a blister on her neck fron the guns close range.When they fight Sinead starts tearing at Amy's hair and eyes and tries to strangle her,once she gets the upper hand.When Jake comes Sinead runs and is not mentioned again in the book except that they are putting out a watch for her. Clues known to have Zinc is the the only Clue she had, confirmed when Isabel is threatening her in ''Into the Gauntlet and Alistair steps in, saying that the Starlings only had this Clue, and that they stole it from Bae Oh. Trivia * She is Vesper Three, so, in theory, she is ranked higher than Luna Amato, Sandy Bancroft, Casper Wyoming, and Cheyenne Wyoming, however it is uncertain if she is allowed to give orders. * Sinead was accepted into college at 14, but stayed in high school to play lacrosse. * Sinead spent a summer training hackers at the Ekat stronghold in Cairo. * Sinead has attened four Taylor Swift concerts. Category:Starling Family Category:Characters Category:Ekaterina Category:Females Category:Children Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Multiples Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Madrigal Category:Zinc Category:Major Characters Category:Vespers Rising Category:Main Character Category:Message Board Category:The Medusa Plot Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Shatterproof Category:Trust No One Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Card 284 Category:Ted Starling Category:Ned Starling Category:Cahill Family Category:Vesper Three Category:Antagonists Category:Traitors